USS Saladin (NCC-500)
USS Saladin (NCC-500) was the lead ship and prototype for the destroyers that were on active duty in Starfleet during the 23rd century. ( ) "Space... the final frontier.... These are the voyages of the Starship Saladin.... It’s four-year mission: To maintain the peace and security of the Federation; To explore strange new worlds; To seek out new life forms, and new civilizations; To Boldly go where no man has gone before...." The Starship Saladin, a Class-1 Destroyer, was the first of the destroyers upgraded from the older Avery Class Destroyers (U.S.S. Kelvin NCC-514 being an example of the class, as built.) Differring from the Avery Class, Saladin had no secondary hull but retained the same external configuration as the Avery class in all other respects until its first refit, where it became the first of its class. Initially launched in 2239, the ship served in the defense of Federation borders and was engaged in several confrontations in the early years of service. Saladin was a less expensive and more streamlined as well as advanced version of the older Avery Class destroyers. Saladin's previous commander was John Russell, who was eventually promoted to full Captain, and given command of the U.S.S. Hood just prior to the M-5 incident. SHIP'S CREW of the late 2260's and early 2290's: Commanding Officer: Captain Ray Martin, First Officer/Science Officer: Lt. Cmdr. Xonac, Junior Science Officer: Lt. J.G. Mei Ling, Chief Medical Officer: Dr. D'vin Thelev, Chief Engineer: Lt. Cmdr. James Singh, Chief Helmsman: Lt. Diana Palmer, Navigators: Lt. Cmdr. John Farrell, Lt. J.G. Arex, Lt. J.G. Ilia (prior to ST:TMP), Communications Officers: Lt. J.G. Lisa Randall, Ens. Sha'Ress (sister of Lt. M'Ress), Head Nurse: Lt. Rebecca Leach, MACO/Chief of Security: Lt. Colonel Robert Shea Saladin's missions are primarily centered around the area of space in the junction point of the Klingon and Romulan Empires and the Federation, including such world's as Sherman's Planet and Nimbus III as well as the Rigel System which is near this disputed area known unnofficially as the Triangle. The Saladin spends a lot of its time fending off Orion Pirate attacks on trade convoys, as well as conducting law-enforcement missions and intelligence gathering on foreign military and outlaw civilian operations. Responding to a distress call, the Saladin made first contact with the peaceful tripedal Edosians and a hostile race called the Lycans in 2269. Arex joined the crew of the Saladin as part of a cultural exchange program after helping to save the ship during a battle with the Lycans. Arex later transferred to the U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701. Saladin assisted the U.S.S. Tamerlane after a dangerous entity boarded the vessel, severely crippling it. See "The Champion" comic series at theTamerlane Official Website for the upcoming adventure chronicle. (EPISODE UPDATES FORTHCOMING) In 2268, the Saladin and the Enterprise under command of Lt. Sulu, joined forces in combat with a Klingon invasion force while Captain James T. Kirk and Lt. Cmdr. Spock were on the planet Organia. Saladin was one of the ships temporarily disabled over the planet by the Organians. (See the forthcoming: "Starship Saladin: Invasion") Saladin diverted to Outpost 4 as part of the Starfleet force responding to the crisis in October 2287. ( : "By Honor Bound") The Saladin had a distinguished career until disappearing with all hands while on a top secret mission in 2291. Ship and crew are listed as 'missing in action.' External link * Official Website: "Starship Saladin" Beginning a new fan produced series in 2009 * [http://www.ussavenger.org/storage/fiction/BYHNRBND.pdf Rosenzweig, Alex. Star Trek: Avenger: "By Honor Bound"] Saladin 000500 Saladin 000500 Saladin 00500